This NIH funded study focuses on the immunogenetics of vaccine responsiveness and nonresponsiveness using measles as a model in which to study this. In these studies, the investigators will develop important basic and clinical information about measles response and how it is influenced by the HLA system. This knowledge has major implications in the development, design and widespread population use of newer, more immunogenic measles vaccines.